


Ashe and the Bowel Burger Burger Challenge

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Ashe makes the mistake of eating an incredibly large, spicy burger as part of a dare, which ends up wrecking her bowels so bad that she’s forced to wear diapers.





	Ashe and the Bowel Burger Burger Challenge

Being the leader of an outlaw gang wasn't just about gunning people down or pulling off high-stake heists (though that was most of it). One also had to make sure that their underlings were kept happy, which is why Ashe brought her men to the diner on Route 66 as a reward for their successful operation. Though many of her men were robots and couldn't actually enjoy the food that was served there, they still appreciated the gesture. 

"You did good," Ashe said. "I could buy all of you everything off the menu and it still wouldn't put a dent in the money we got from that heist."

McCree glanced down at his menu after it was mentioned, and one particular item stood out to him. "You see this?" he said, gesturing towards the menu. Ashe leaned over his shoulder, and saw that he was pointing at something called the "Bowel Burner Burger."

The tacky flaming text promised a burger of unmatched spiciness, shoved to the brim with infernal flaming peppers that could scald one's mouth and tongue more surely than the fires of hell. That was only the beginning, though. The true havoc would come when it reached one's digestive system. Apparently, it would irritate it to the point where the eater would be, and I quote, "shitting their pants for weeks."

Anyone brave soul who managed to eat the whole thing would have their photo placed upon the diner's wall, and would receive a discount for life. 

"Well that's stupid," Ashe said with a scoff. 

"Really?" McCree said, a coy smile appearing beneath his beard. "I was thinking you should try it. If anyone's tough enough to eat that thing it's you."

McCree said it just loud enough for the other members of the gang to hear. If Ashe were to decline, it would be seen as an act of weakness, and for the leader of an outlaw gang, that simply could not do.

"Fine!" Ashe said. "Give me that stupid burger," she spat at the waitress as she came around to take their order. A few minutes later, she arrived with a fat, juicy double decker burger atop a plate, with both patties topped by peppers so spicy that they legally qualified as fire hazards. Ashe could literally feel the heat against her face from here, as though she were standing in front of an open fireplace. 

It was too late for her to turn back now though, lest her gang see her as a weak leader forever. The waitress placed the plate in front of her, and then scampered back into the kitchen like she had just thrown a stick of lit dynamite. 

Ashe took a deep breath to steady herself, as all the members of her gang sat on the edge of their seats. She had no reason to be this nervous. She was a Texas girl after all, born and raised. There wasn't a single thing on this earth that was too spicy for her.

At least, that's what she thought until she bit into it. The first bite wasn't that bad. Neither was the second. But that's where the true danger was, in giving her a false sense of security. It wasn't until she was nearly done with the fat slab of meat and peppers that her taste buds finally caught up to her, and an inferno erupted in her mouth so severe that tears ran down the hardened gang member's cheeks. 

The real damage wasn't to her mouth, but to her stomach. The chunks of the burger that were churning away in her gut irritated it terribly, making her feel like she was liable to shit herself inside out at any second.

Still, she couldn't let this thing beat her, so she defiantly took the last bite of the burger, confining the final chunk of the hellish thing to her stomach. Ashe had succeeded, and her picture and reputation would be immortalized on the wall of the Route 66 diner forever. Ashe didn't have any time to savor her victory though, as she was still dealing with the volcano in her gut that threatened to erupt out her ass at any second.

"Alright, fun's over, all of you out!" Ashe bellowed out of her fiery mouth, pointing forcefully towards the exit. All of the members of the Deadlock Gang immediately ran towards the door, some so hastily that they didn't even bother to take their uneaten food with them. The way she glared at the diner's staff indicated that she wanted them gone too, and so they left as well. The entire diner was empty save for Ashe, and one other lone cowboy who didn't seem intent on leaving.

McCree sat in his chair, boots crossed over the table, hands behind his head with the brim of his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Ashe hissed, clutching her gut as it released some truly dreadful noises. 

"Trust me, this isn't the sorta thing you wanna deal with on your own," McCree said. "You're gonna need my help with what's comin' next, and you're gonna need it fast."

"What are you talking-Oh!"

McCree's warning was just a few seconds too late, as Ashe's bowels had already betrayed her. The fiery contents of her colon were pushed into the seat of her favorite silk panties, staining the frilly white fabric a permanent shade of muddy brown.

Ashe tried to clench her poor, aching asshole shut, but no amount of excretion could close those floodgates now that they had been opened. The unrelenting stream of liquid shit continued to flow, swelling the gang leader's panties until finally there was simply no more room for Ashe's mushy filth to fill.

The muddy muck spilled out of her panties from every available exit: over the top of the waistband, and out of both leg holes. Her jeans were filled just as steadily as her panties were, though the stain was a bit less noticeable owing to the darker fabric. 

Ashe was left doubled over, hands still clutching her aching gut, with the bottom of her pants absolutely bloated with fresh liquid shit in full view of the grinning cowboy. 

"You knew this would happen!" she shouted, so she could be heard over her own gushing bowels and cracking asshole. 

"I had my suspicions."

"W-well if you're going to insist on staying here, you-you have to help me!" Ashe said. The flow of shit did not stop for even a second as she spoke. The squelching sounds produced by the shit mound in her panties being forced up against her ass by her tight jeans were obscene. 

"And how do you reckon I'll do that?"

Ashe knew there was only one thing that could help her under these circumstances, but it was a thing that embarrassed her to even think about saying. Perhaps she wouldn't need the cowboy's help after all, as her guts had finally seemed to calm down. Before Ashe could let out a sign of relief, her bowels reignited with a deep juicy fart, made especially wet as it reverberated through the mucky contents of her bottoms. That was it, she'd had enough. 

"Go to the store, and get me some damn diapers, and as many bottles of antacid that you can carry. Go, now!"

McCree listened, though he didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry. The way he walked towards the exit could only be described as "moseying" 

After what felt like hours of intermittent ass eruptions, McCree returned with the items that Ashe had asked for, or at least half of them. "They didn't have any antacids, but I did get you a buncha diapers," McCree said, laying the crinkling package on the floor.

"What are you waiting for? Put them on!" Ashe demanded. While Ashe shuddered as another blast of shit erupted from her bowels, McCree pulled her soiled jeans to her ankles, followed by her stained, sagging panties, before finally fastening the diaper around her waist.

Ashe huffed. Out of all the members of her gang, McCree was the one she least wanted to see her in such a compromising position. The diaper was almost more embarrassing than her shit-filled trousers, with how thick and puffy it was, the way it stuck out of her backside and spread her legs apart. And it wasn't even full yet, though that wouldn't be the case for much longer. Her new diapers were christened by a fresh blast of muddy shit, making the seat of the garment sag and staining it dark brown. At least it kept her mess better contained than her panties did, which was the only reason she wanted to wear this stupid thing in the first place. 

McCree tried to contain his amusement at watching his boss soil herself uncontrollably, but it would take a much thicker beard to hide his smile. Ashe tried to ignore how smugly satisfied her debasement made him. She had more important things to worry about, like her poor overtaxed anus squelching out squishy muck at a near constant rate. 

Her diaper had not stopped filling since the moment she'd put it on. Already the lumpy brown bulge had sunken between her thighs, and her padding felt just so incredibly weighty and full. Warm too, she could feel the humidity from her shitpile radiating against her butt even more profoundly than she could with her panties. 

With his boss properly padded, McCree took a generous step back, to put some distance between himself and the waves of stink that were wafting off of her. From here McCree watched, observed, and waited for further instructions from his boss, trying to pretend like he didn't find this all incredibly amusing. Another half-minute of steady shitting later and Ashe was sporting a butt bulge that drooped all the way to her knees. To say that she was utterly embarrassed was an understatement, but at least things seemed to be slowing down. The steady stream of shit that poured from her ass had declined to the occasional bombardment, with long pauses in between each blast. There were far more bubbly, airy farts being pushed out of her rump than actual lumps of solid shit. 

Was it finally over?

Technically, it was, but Ashe's ass still had a grand finale planned for her first. The mushiest, smelliest load of shit so far started pouring out of her ass faster than it ever had before. Her diaper expanded at an alarming rate, sinking down, down, down under the weight of the nasty muck, until finally that nasty brown bulge fell to the polished tile floor of the diner with a squish.

It was a miracle that Ashe's diaper didn't straight up burst, though it looked like it had reached its limit. There wasn't a single square inch of the once white padding that wasn't stained a putrid brown. 

"You never tell anyone about this, got it?" she said to McCree, who was trying to hide his grin under the brim of his hat. "Now fetch another one of those diapers. Your boss wants you to change her, and that's an order!"


End file.
